Jacob, Renesmee, and Family
by Teamjacob1516
Summary: This is a story of Jacob and renesmees life with some interesting things that occure. But I will tell you one thing they will get married
1. Chapter 1

RENESMEE'S POV:

I love Jacob and nothing and no one can change that. We've been together for 1 year. An we've slept together. Today my family is starting high school. All my family is going to start school because we have just moved to Beaverton, oregan from Seattle.

Of course my parents couldn't be my parents. That's hard. This morning I woke I choose my cloths for my first day of my sophmore year. I picked out a purple v-neck shirt with a black skirt and black steeleto heels. I got my backpack ready and jumper in the shower. I decided to straighten my hair. Once my hair was done I started to get dressed. When I was done I headed down stairs.

Grandpa wa in thee living room talking to mom, dad, aunt Alice , aunt Rosalie, uncle jasper , and uncle Emmett. He was telling them that unfortunately the couldn't we're their wedding bands. I decided to head into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Once I was done I went back into the living room to wait for everyone. In less than 5 minutes they were downstairs agrain theur way to gage garage. I followe'd them cldes behind. In two minutes we were at school. When we got there jacob was waiting for me by his bike.


	2. Chapter 2

When the car stopped I jumped out of the car and embraced Jacob in a kiss. Of course he kissed me back. Unfortunately we had to stop when we heard the clear of a throat that I knew belonged to my father. I don't know why he cant just let me and jake show our passion for each other infront of my parents when I had to hear my PARENTS getting it on every night. And might I add I have to hear my aunts, uncles and grandparents too. That thought caught my dads attention immediately." Renesmee why didn't you tell us?" "Because I didn't want to have that conversation with everyone." That was the end of that conversation. We then headed to the front office and got our schedule.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~schedule~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1st hour English ( everyone)

2nd hour algebra ( mom, aunt Alice , dad, uncle Emmett)

3rd hour biology ( mom, dad, Jacob)

***************************Lunch*********************************************

5th hour health (uncle Emmett, aunt Alice , dad mom, Jacob )

6th hour history ( uncle jasper, dad, mom, Jacob)

7th hour gym ( everyone)


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own twilight if it isn't obvious  
-

As we all walk to English I felt eyes on my back. Then I could feel Jacobs big warm hands wrap around my right side waist. I could feel his hang slowly going lower and lower. I hated jacob at these times because he knew that this turned me on. As I thought this I heard my dad growl. I really didn't care what he thought anymore. As we heard the 2nd bell ring we walked alittle faster to English. When we walked in everyone was already there including our English teacher. When he saw use walk in everyone's attention went for him to us. Just like I had expected he had all of us introduce ourselves and then have a seat. Of course all of us sat with our mates. Like usual when I thought of the word mate my dad growled quietly. I just decided to ignore Him and pay attention. My next two hours passed by quickly and it was time for lunch.

-  
A/N  
Please comment I want to know what you guys think so far and ill try my best at the lemon because I'm not that good at writing them. Hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Do not own twilight

As me,mom,dad, and jake walk into the cafeteria everyone stops and stares at us. To avoid the stares I drag jake towards the lunch line. We each get our lunch. I got a , salad, cookie, grapes, and jake got a coke, hamburger, cookie and chocolate bar. When we were done we went to sit with my familyLunch ended up passing by quickly and we went our separated from uncle jasper and aunt Rosalie on our way to health class. When we got to Health class we didn't have to introduce ourselves like in all the other classes. When we sat down I felt bad for aunt Alice because she had to sit with my uncle Emmett, while me and mom got to sit with dad and jake. As soon as the lesson began I regretted sitting in front of my mom and dad because this lesson was on the reproductive system. Which in my mind I didn't need to know about it because I was already home schooled on it,and me and jake were already INVOLVED. I knew this was going to be torture when (our health teacher) said we would have to talk to our parents if we were sexually active and write two paragraphs on how it went. Uh why can't they just kill me now.

Hope you like it please please comment I would really appreciate it ?


End file.
